Foever and For Always
by snyderfan162005
Summary: EO Songfic to Shania Twain's Forever and For Always's song. Please Read and Review.


"Forever And For Always"

Elliot and Olivia have just gotten married and they are using the precinct for the reception party. The whole gang was there to help them celebrate their new beginning.

In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms

Elliot takes Olivia in his arms for their first dance as husband and wife. "This is where I want you for forever." Elliot whispers in Olivia's ear. Olivia smiles up at him and then they kiss passionatly. Casey and Fin, Melinda and Munch join them for their dance. Cragen stands off to the side taking pictures. As they are dancing Olivia lays her head on Elliot's shoulder. "Good, cause this is where I want to stay." Olivia says as they continue slow dancing.

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't not how I'll never see that day.  
'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always We will be together all of our days Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--always The song ends and they break apart. "I don't want to let you go." Elliot says still holding on to Olivia. "Well, then don't." Olivia says letting Elliot pull her closer. "Time for a group picture." Cragen shouts and motions for everyone to get together. Olivia and Elliot stand facing each other with Casey and Melinda beside Olivia and Munch and Fin beside of Elliot. "Now, captain, we need a pic of you, El and Liv." Casey says taking the camara from him. Cragen stands in the middle of Elliot and Olivia as Casey snaps the picture.

Mmmm, baby In your heart--I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me I can feel your love for me in your heart

As another slow song begins to play, Cragen walks over to Olivia. "Would you care to dance." Cragen asks holding his hand out to Olivia. "Of course I'll dance with you captain." Olivia says taking his hand. They go to the dance floor. "Thank You." Oliva says tearing up. "For what?" Cragen asks confused. "For being a father to me." Olivia says. "Don't thank me. I love you like your my own daughter." Cragen says as they continue to dance. "Can I steal her away?" Elliot asks walking over to them. Olivia and Cragen hug and then Cragen leaves.

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't now way-  
and there ain't no how I'll never see that day...

All the guys lined up as Elliot hoisted Olivia onto the edge of a table. Elliot reached up under her dress. He brushed her thigh with his hand while he was feeling for the garter. Olivia almost moaned in pleasure but managed to hold it inside. Elliot slide the garter down Olivia's leg and off her foot. He slung it through the air and laughed as Fin waved it in the air after catching it. Olivia slid off the edge of the table. Casey handed her, her boquet as the women take their place. She turned so that her back was facing the women and tossed the boquet over her head. She turned around only to find Casey and Melinda wrestling around on the floor fighting over the flowers. Everyone laughed as Melinda came up victoriously.

In your eyes I can still see the look of the one who really loves me The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me I can still see love for me in your eyes

Elliot wraps his arms around Olivia and pulls her close. They kiss sweetly. His kisses then start to trail down to her neck. "El..." Olivia whispers breathing heavily. "Liv, I need you." Elliot whispers in Olivia's ear. "Well, then why don't we get out of here." Olivia says pulling back and looking into Elliot's eyes. Elliot didn't have to say anything all he had to do was look into Olivia's eyes and she knew what his answer was. Elliot announced to everyone that it was time for him and Olivia to leave.

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't no how I'll never see that day...

Olivia and Elliot left hand in hand. They got into Olivia's car and drove off towards thier apartment.

I'm keeping you forever and for always 


End file.
